RWBY: Shadows of Destiny (Details)
by xXCrownofChaosXx
Summary: Just a list of OCs and important aspects throughout the story. I'll also be adding volume recaps after each arc is complete. If you want the story, check out RWBY: Shadows of Destiny.
1. Atsura Otueome

**Team AZRE Application**

* * *

**—BASIC INFO—**

**Name**

Atsura Otueome **[****Owned by xXCrownofChaosXx]**

**Nickname(s)**

Fang

**Race**

Faunus (Fox ears & tail)

**Sex**

Male

**Sexuality**

Hetero/Demi-sexual

**Age**

16

**Height**

6'2"

**Weight**

185 lb

**Eye Color**

Jade Green (Change to Crimson when he loses control to his semblance)

**Hair Color**

Long black spiky hair tied into a wolf's tail mostly

**Dominant Hand**

Ambidextrous (prefers right mostly)

**—OUTFIT—**

He wears a long ash-grey sleeveless hooded avant coat with a black असुर symbol on the back. The coat also has black trim along the edges of the shoulder areas and hood of the coat. The hood has openings for his ears while the bottom of the coat is split for his tail. He wears a black scarf that is wrapped around the neck. He wears black pants tucked into black toeless boots

**—SEMBLANCE INFO—**

**Aura Color**

Amber

**Semblance Name**

Devour

**Semblance Explanation**

Atsura's semblance allows him to mimic a major skill of his opponent in order to overwhelm them in battle. However, this is not restricted to just battle skills such as strength and speed, but also tactical prowess. This allows him to match abilities with whomever he's facing such as Yang's strength or Ruby's speed. The drawback to this ability is that he can only do this with one enemy and there is a massive cooldown period before he can perform it again. On top of that, Atsura can only allow this semblance to work for a limited time or else he'll begin to lose his sense of reason and go feral, making him a danger to friend and foe alike, making long fights disadvantageous for prolonged use. He has a demented smile and takes immense glee for bloodlust when he loses control which is why he rarely uses it except in dire situations.

**—PROFESSIONAL INFO—**

**Kingdom**

•Mistral (Formerly)

Vale

**Combat School**

•Sanctum Academy

**Hunter Academy**

•Beacon Academy

**Hunter Team**

•AZRE (Azure)

**Moral Alignment**

Chaotic (neutral)

**Occupation**

•Huntsman/Student

**Previous Occupation(s)**

•(Past Jobs)

**—WEAPON INFO—**

**Primary Weapon**

**Raiva e miséria -Original Form-**

He owns a scythe which he calls "raiva e miséria" (rage & misery) due to his feeling of rejection of his adoptive mother's sudden disappearance. It is a dual bladed curved scythe that doubles as two Khopesh when he splits the blades. In its scythe form, Atsura is able to swing it with relative ease and finesse against both short and long-range fighters. It's a pretty balanced weapon in regards to both offense and defense but what it possesses in speed and versatility, it's not as powerful as many of the more direct weapons like broad swords, gauntlets, etc. Still, it matches his personality very well as it keeps him from having to go all out against enemies.

Unbeknownst to Atsura, there is more to the scythe than even knows, leading to Ozpin confiscating it and giving him a new weapon entirely.

**Primary Weapon (Second form)**

**Raiva e miséria -Secondary form-**

Due to the hassle of having to carry a scythe everywhere, Atsura typically keeps his weapon as dual Khopesh swords when traveling. Though it is the secondary form, he tends to carry them on his back and uses them for taking on more durable monsters and opponents. Each blade is crimson while the handles are jet black with Hindi language adorning it. When combined with his semblance, the swords can channel his energy into long-range slashes, allowing him to extend the time he can use it, if only for a little while longer.

**Secondary Weapon**

**Ngaungis -Original Form-**

"Ngaungis" (Howling Fang) is given to him by Professor Ozpin after "raiva e miséria" was taken. Its first form is that of a sizable amber/black/grey double-bladed sword that can split off into two blades for dual-wielding. It seems pretty basic until he adds dust into the mix. As a big sword, Atsura uses his strength and speed to wield it rather easily and depending on what kind of dust he uses, he can create elemental slashes as projectiles. The same can be said when he dual-wields only the attacks are weaker but, have a faster speed.

In this form, he is restricted to natural elemental dust such as fire, ice, wind, or lightning. He is also able to release his aura if his semblance becomes too great to withstand but, it drains him of a large amount of his aura, making it a sort of last-ditch attack similar to self-destruction that he'll need considerable time to recover from.

**Secondary Weapon (Second form)**

**Ngaungis -Secondary Form-**

To make up for not having a gun attached to his sword, Atsura can combine the dual bladed "Ngaungis" making a bow resembling sharp fangs on both ends that can materialize dust into elemental arrows. As long as he has an aura, he can channel it into a bowstring to fire off dust arrows depending on whatever element he has in the weapon. When in this form, Atsura can use any color of dust at his disposal, including gravity. Each shot can inflict massive damage to his opponents but each shot drains his overall aura, so he practices to be a better marksman so that he doesn't take unnecessary shots.

The amount of arrows is dependant on the amount of dust he has and the strength of his aura. If he is in top form, the arrows can be beneficial but, if he's too exhausted or weakened, they will only have the effect of a mosquito bite.

**—PERSONALITY INFO—**

**{Describe the characters' general personality and behavior. Will they insult a certain type of character or behavior of someone else? What do they find funny? Be descriptive with this and explain what makes them tick. What can really get under their skin or warm their heart?}**

**Likes**

•Music

•His Teammates

•Spicy Ramen

•Girls (especially Pyrrha)

**Dislikes**

•Atlas

•Bullies (especially against other Faunus)

•Snobbish attitudes

•Unwanted Attention (minor peeve)

**—FAMILY INFO—**

**Mother**

Biological (deceased)

Adoptive (unknown)

**Father**

Deceased

**Brother**

none

**Sister**

none

**—BACKSTORY INFO—**

**{Explain the Backstory, where they came from and how they came to be. How they discovered their semblance (if they did) and how they felt about family Members. If they were a bandit talk about how their life went in that, If they were a soldier in the Atlas army explain how they felt about the militaristic life and their beliefs. GET CREATIVE. Don't just say "born here, became a hunter. Big good". IT'S JUST SO PLAIN. If you genuinely need help you can PM the creator, link on the template.}**

Atsura was orphaned after his village was raided and destroyed by Atlas soldiers after the townspeople were suspected of harboring a small group of war criminals. At least, that was the official report. In truth, his village sat on a massive deposit of dust mines coveted by none other than Jacque Schnee. After narrowly escaping the massacre, he wandered around the kingdom of Mistral until he was found by a mysterious woman who wore a mask that resembled that of a Grimm. From there he was trained in the art of killing and survival where he discovered his semblance, Devour.

After losing control, he ripped apart a massive Ursa grim, matching its strength easily before returning to the woman who accepted him as her son. However, after many years of happiness, Atsura would find himself alone once more when his adopted mother disappeared, though she left him with three gifts: some new clothes, money, and a duel sword/arrow weapon that he affectionately named Eternal Fang ironically.

It didn't take long for Atsura to end up at Mistral and, after shining at an encounter with officials, he was taken in at Sanctum to begin training. From there, he became one of the top students and is getting ready for the final exam to gain entrance at Haven. However, as he works to become one of the best huntsmen, a chance encounter with Professor Ozpin changes his plans and pushes him on a journey far greater than he anticipated when he arrives at Beacon instead.


	2. Roxanne Rouge Octane

**Team AZRE Application**

* * *

**Name: **

Roxanne Rouge Octane **(First, middle, last) [Owned by ArnoldStroong]**

**Nickname(s): **

Roxie

**Race: **

Faunus (Ram) Her horns, however, were cut off by Extremists.

**Sex: **

Female

**Sexuality: **

Pansexual

**Age:**

17

**Height:**

5'4

**Weight:**

136 lbs

**Eye Color: **

Fiery orange. (They almost seem to glow in the dark)

**Hair Color:**

Auburn. Let down, it's normally around mid-back, but she keeps it in pigtails to get it out of the way.

**Dominant Hand: **

Right

**OUTFIT**

**Civilian: **Roxanne will rarely wear civilian clothes, but when she does, it's a hoodless orange and black fleece windbreaker, along with a pair of ripped Jeans.

**Pajamas: **A red tank-top as well as regular jean bottoms. She also wears this whenever she's in the shop.

**Huntress:** On her right arm, is her primary weapon (See below) While her other arm, is bare, save for a glove. Her body piece, is a very steampunk-esq orange and brown piece, along with pants. They allow for flexibility, without showing THAT much skin. While she does have her neck and a small piece in the chest exposed (Similar to Nora) in the shape of an eye within a complicated gear. It is armored, with a light but somewhat durable material woven into it. It also has Fire dust woven into the seams, which if ignited, makes the seams set on fire, and more intricate designs pop out. This has little practicality, however, but makes her weapons ignite. On her hip, is her secondary weapon (See below)

**SEMBLANCE INFO**

**Aura Color:**

Maroon

**Semblance Name:**

Smeltery

**Semblance Explanation: **Her semblance lets her increase/decrease the effectiveness of Fire dust from being slightly better to multiplying the effectiveness by ten. The latter scale, however, tends to be more dangerous and scorches even her. She can also decrease it to be about as useful as regular dust that gathers on surfaces. It's only effective if she is touching the dust, however, or if the dust is connected to something that has her aura.

**—PROFESSIONAL INFO—**

**Kingdom**

**• **Vacuo

**Combat School**

**• **Oscuro

**Hunter Academy**

**• **Beacon (Current)

**Hunter Team**

**•**AZRE (Azure)

**Moral Alignment:**  
Chaotic Good

**Occupation**  
**•**Huntress-in-training

**Previous Occupation(s)**  
**•**Mechanic

**Personality- **Roxanne isn't exactly a people person. She's not antisocial or anything, it's just that she never really interacted with people in the past, since she was so busy. Most people, upon first inspection, think she's just weird. She tends to make eye contact for uncomfortable amounts of time and talks to people when they're obviously uncomfortable. She's completely honest with people, and pretty blunt when it comes down to the point. When she gets to know people, she becomes more comfortable and can engage in regular conversation. She is quite the focused person, being able to work on her vehicle for hours at a time without even realizing what time it is.  
while Roxanne is really smart when it comes to hands-on activities, she tends to struggle with subjects that are more on paper than anything else and gets frustrated if she doesn't feel satisfied with her results. She tends to get frustrated pretty easily too, if someone tries to talk to her too much or if she can't understand something. When she's frustrated, her patience becomes paper-thin, and she snaps at people. She does however apologize for this behavior when she's over her frustration. When she's close to people, she's a bit more playful and has touch contact with some people, and she might even let them touch where her horns were. She is a bit more careful around other Faunus, however, watching what she says, as she's in heavy opposition in what the White Fang does, and doesn't want to deal with them again since she has before. She names her tools.

**WEAPON INFO**

**Primary Weapon:**

** Arpagi**

In its base form, Arpagi is a bronze and Gold colored Gauntlet on the right arm, reaching up to her shoulder, but with a large bracelet-looking claw on her wrist. Its usage in this form is for protection and close combat since the knuckles are somewhat flat, it relies more on strength.

**Primary Weapon (Second form): **

**Arpagi: Claw form**

The second form is more intricate and is used more often than the first form. Inside the Gauntlet, is a large amount of chain, which is connected to the claw-like bracelet. When the form is switched by clenching the fist three times in quick succession, the hand portion of the gauntlet is retracted into the wrist portion, and the Claw detaches. The chain attached to it can become slack, allowing for a full 35 feet of chain to be released and retracted at the will of the user. The Claw, if fully retracted can be melted using Roxanne's Semblance, and re-molded to be larger within the Gauntlet portion itself. The largest it can get would be grabbing itself around a small Beowulf. This, however, can only be accomplished when Some of the Chain is sacrificed to use for the claw. The re-molding process takes about ten seconds. inside the claw's center, is a shotgun mechanism, which is activated by tugging on the chain, and pressing a button on the palm of the user's hand. (Think Spiderman Web-shooter.) This weapon is nearly useless in the hands of someone who's not familiar with it, but Roxanne has had enough practice with it to be able to throw it out into a Grimm, fire a shotgun blast, and retract it without using the retract mechanism. It's most effective at medium/short ranges and drawing people into close combat.  
(As a side note, Roxanne uses this weapon in its maximum potential, grabbing a chunk of grim/person and using the shotgun feature. Blowing away parts of grim and taking huge hits to one's aura. She also pulls people/Grimm in and uses her secondary weapon, or just beating people up with the full gauntlet.

**Secondary Weapon: **

**Ricky**

Ricky Takes the form of an almost comically large adjustable wrench. It's over a foot long at 16 inches and silver. Despite the size and weight of it, she can easily wield it with her left hand. Its adjustable part, are actually cylinders, which do indeed click the wrench larger or smaller in size. It also has a rubber grip, as well as a small trigger-like switch in the side.

**Secondary Weapon (Second form): **

**Ricky bang**

Ricky Bang is switched from being an Adjustable wrench to a Smith&Wesson 460 Magnum. By pulling the switch and spinning the Cylinders at the same time, Ricky Transforms into Ricky Bang, with the rubber grip not even needing to be adjusted. It's a bit of a crude design, and only has five shots.  
Ricky Bang doesn't always shoot, and is often jammed, and is more for melee combat, but is used occasionally when Roxanne is in a pinch. She doesn't like using Ricky Bang, however, since a bullet that big tends to hurt one's wrist.

**Likes**  
**• **Background noise  
**• **Mechanical work  
**• **Sleeping  
**• **Steampunk

**Dislikes**  
**• **silence  
**• **Coffee (All forms. Not even with a ton of sugar)  
**• **Being Interrupted  
**•**Snoopy people

**FAMILY INFO**

**Mother: **Current Status is Unknown, but everyone has a distinct feeling she's not dead. She left her current family to go on a mission as a Huntress, but never returned home. She is kind, but strict and had a feeling of Authority.  
Father: Mechanic in a small permanent settlement in Vacuo. He watched after his daughters even after his wife disappeared, and waited for his wife to return. He became sick after a few years, however, and couldn't exactly work. He let his daughters do what they wanted, and didn't pay too much attention to the older sister, instead opting to work on his projects. When Roxanne was admitted to Beacon, he was ecstatic, despite being sick, he said he'd take care of himself.

**Sister: **Elder sister to Roxanne, and is currently a bandit traveling in Vacuo. 22, she joined a bandit clan when her application to Shade was denied, even after going to combat school, and raids small nomadic caravans for a living. She's become a cruel person and a "Kill or be killed" type, despite the fa

—BACKSTORY INFO—

Roxanne was born in Vacuo and lived as her father's apprentice as a mechanic/blacksmith. Her sister was being trained by her mother to be a huntress, and was attending the Combat school. It was when Roxanne was ten, that her mother went out on a mission and disappeared. Roxanne's sister was devastated, but pushed forth nonetheless. But due to mental problems, she couldn't get into Shade two years later. Being sent into a pit of rage and depression, she joined a group of raiders and tried to take Roxanne with her. This is when her father became sick, however, and left the twelve-year-old to take care of her father.

Roxanne tried her hardest to nurse her father back to health and took over the shop in order to keep them afloat. While she did this, she was urged by her father to follow in her mother's footsteps, and be a savior to people. Reluctantly, she did so and started training herself. During this time, she made Arapagi and Ricky and started training with them, both as tools and weapons. She also started to make a vehicle of her own, that could travel almost any surface that didn't fly, but that's still in the works even now.

It was when she was sixteen that the White Fang visited her settlement. In town, she was buying some scrap metal when she was approached by a member of the white fang. She asked her to join, and even gave her a whole speech on how they sought equality, only for the response to be:

"No, thanks. It's kinda pointless." This angered the WF member and asked her to go on. Roxanne simply said that she already felt equal, and this was asking for special rights, not equality. She already felt equal with humans, and the humans around here felt equal with her. The WF member dragged her to the rest of the group and denounced her a traitor. In an act of rejection, The group cut off the majority of her Ram horns and left her there in the middle of the street. Rather than feeling angry, Roxanne felt a degree of determination. She knew that the Grimm weren't the only monsters in the world, and knew that in order to get rid of some of the monsters, she had to be a Huntress. This only fueled her desire and trained herself even harder.

The main reason that she became a huntress was to find some way to protect people permanently. When she finished combat school, she was going to go to Shade but was approached by Glynda Goodwitch, in place of Ozpin to attend Beacon as both a student and mechanic to repair or even create Bullheads. She reluctantly took the position with the egging on from her father.

Side notes:

A few things that I thought I should mention (Cause I didn't have enough characters in the first part): So Roxanne is strong, but not as strong as Nora or Yang. She's got this spider-like vehicle that she's working on that probably wouldn't be finished for some time (Probably volume 3 ish).

Something else to take note of is her speech pattern. People tend to think that she "Talks like a dude." With her saying things like 'cept or prubly' (Except and probably).

She's kind of out of touch with current trends or celebrities. Not out of ignorance, she just didn't have much time for it and if asked about it, she'll just say: "I don't get out much."


	3. Earna K Athena

**Team AZRE Application**

* * *

**Name:**

Earna K Athena **[Owned by zetsunaflames]**

**Nickname:**

Kenny

**Race:**

Human

**Sex**

Female

**Sexuality**

Bisexuality

**Age**

17

**Height**

5'6

**Weight**

Unknown

**Eye Color**

Royal blue (Change Gold when using Semblance and turn Gray after use)

**Hair Color**

Dark Orchid

**Dominant Hand**

Both

**-Outfit-**

She wears an open purple collared coat (she use to have a white coat From her Atlas Academy days) White button shirt with a Silver necktie her coat has a symbol on the back of a pair of wing and guns cross she wears a skirt with a mini-short she both boots and keen high heeled black boot(boot for desert and snow) with guns holster in her coat and she wears fingerless gloves

**-Semblance info-**

**Aura Color**

Violet/Orchid

**Semblance Name**

Medusa Gaze

**Semblance Explanation**

Earna's Semblance turns her eye gold when she looks at her opponent they are paralyzed for no longer than 10 or 15 min. She only uses it for

emergencies and as a last resort. She can also hit multiple targets as well but there are huge drawbacks, one of which is that though the targets

are paralyzed, if the target has a strong will or more then one target they will still be able to move but slowly at half the normal speed they would

usually go. Also, if say someone like Yang, Nora or Ruby were hit, they could use their weapons to propel themselves at Earna to close the distance. She can also

turn her Semblance off anytime but depending on how long she uses it, she could end up going blind temporarily for that long.

**-Professional Info-**

**Kingdom**

Atlas(Formerly)

Vale

**Combat school**

.Atlas Academy(graduated early)

**Hunter Academy**

Beacon Academy

**Hunter Team**

AZRE (Azure)

**Moral Alignment**

Lawful(neutral)

**Occupation**

.Hunter/Student

**Previous Occupation(s)**

.Atlas Military (Special Op in training)

.Bounty Hunter

**-Weapon Info-**

**Pegasus and Chrysaor**

Earna owns two dual Magnums like Revolver one is ivory/white and the other is Goldenrod. The Dust they use by default is Ice and Rock but can use other dust as well and fire up to 8 shot the rounds and use its elements when the trigger is held to form a wall for cover (at the ground) or a combustor shot block of ice the guns can also turn into a sword hilt.

**Combine (second form)**

**Perseus and Bellerophon**

Depending which form the top hilt the Dust blade can either be a Sabre (Perseus) for speed or a two-handed sword (Bellerophon) for power and defense mostly against giant Grimm the blade also has elemental powers like their guns counterpart when the blade is broken from the hilt. They cause an elemental effect but only for ice, rock, fire, and electricity, ice and rock, as well as freeze or create stones. Fire will cause explosions and electricity will shock but this only works if the blade impales the Grimm.

**-Personality info-**

**Like**

.weapons maintenance

.Reading books

.music (classical and jazz)

.Faunus and animas

.Plans coming together

**Dislike**

.Discrimination

.Corruption

.Someone/body touching or taking her thing without asking

.False info

**-Family info-**

Grandfather: alive

A Former drill instructor at Atlas Military Academy He was fear as well as a respectful person. He trains his soldiers as any SPU, hard

so they don't die a pointless death and treats them with respect regardless of their race. He used to have a son that he thought was going to

follow in his footstep but he could not handle the training program and dropped out. His son jumped from job to job until he met a woman who would

become his wife. In spite of the fact his son dropped out, he was happy he found some he loved. He retired around the time his second grandchild was born.

They then open a restaurant at Argus. They were happy until an incident happened that killed his son and wife. Heartbroken, he can no longer look

after his kids and blames Atlas for not saving his wife as well as his father when he heard Earna choosing to go Atlas Academy so he left them

Never to be heard from again. Back in his heydays, he used to date Caroline Cordovin but they broke up because their jobs demanded their attention but

she is a family friend becoming a god grandmother

Mother: deceased

Father unknown (abandoned his family)

Caroline Cordovin (God grandmother/Superior Officer)

Brother: younger brother to Earna he is a young boy at age 12 who helps at their grandfather's restaurant. He has a friend/crush on a girl

who happens to be a Faunus he like his older sister what to help the Faunus anyway he can.

**-Backstory-**

Earna K Athena Is a calm, cool, collect person. She's been trained in combat and to control her emotions. She may come off as the

snobbish type, but she is really just kind of shy "I don't know you" type when she's on a team but when she gets to know some people, she opens a little. Her

personality becomes more exposed when she see cute animals and Faunus with cute ears with her asking them if she can pet them. She has

a strong sense of justice from both her time in the military and as a Bounty hunter. She wants to help people and Faunus alike so that no one should

have to feel different from each other. Her hair grows long to the point that it reaches her back so she cuts it at the neck area because she fears it will get

caught in something.

She has no problem with people being interested in her, whether it be a guy or girl (she keeps her options open).

She looks up to her grandfather with great respect and turns to him for advice. She graduated early from Atlas Academy and was sent to Special Op

to continue her training under her god grandmother, Caroline. All was well unit she learns just how corrupt Atlas really is so she left.

She wandered from place to place, taking jobs as a bounty hunter, being call purple angel. One of her job when downhill due to false info

and she was caught by Vale police force and was about to be sent back to Atlas in cuffs until Ozpin arrived wishing to talk the young bounty hunter.

He gave her two options, give up her bounty hunter life and be a Huntress in training instead or be sent to jail. With little choice, she picked the Huntress life. Also, due to her calm and collected personality, she's able to come up with a plan. Earna can guess a person or team's next move making her the team strategist

but she is known to panic when things don't go to plan. She also has a secret crush on someone but she won't tell who though. She feels sorry for

the Faunus with the White fang making it impossible to tell who is innocent and who is a part of the terrorist. So she watches for white fang activity also her beliefs against injustice get her in trouble. Earna needs to remember sometime she can't save everybody. Her guns are a gift from her grandmother who also has a high opinion. Even though they have different viewpoints, they still see each other as a family. When Earna left Caroline chose to overlook it as her being rebellious and figures that she will come back, she even pulling strings with Ironwood to put her back at special op upon her return.


	4. Zaffre Grey

**—BASIC INFO—**

**Name:** Zaffre Grey **(Owned by ****DarkDarsi)**

**Nickname(s):** Z/Zaf(f) and/or Skippy (no one gets this reference but hey it's a thing I guess)

**Race:** Faunus (because let's just fill the party with 'em : P ) - Kangaroo Lower Half (no tail, a shame)

**Sex:** Male

**Sexuality:** Homosexual

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5' / 6' (On toes with fully extended legs)

**Weight:** 120 lb

**Eye Color:** Light Red-Grey ("DEFINITELY NOT SALMON PINK DAMMIT!")

**Hair Color:** Soft Grey, Short and somewhat messy

**Dominant Hand:** Left

**—OUTFIT—**

Mainly Black/Ashen Grey Hoodies with either various Continents/Hollow Geometric Shapes on it in a Gold Colour, or Flags. Sometimes wears white suit shirts and vests of various colors or patterns.

Due to his legs being all sort of awkward he wears Kilts (in Clan MacLeod Tartans), Utility Kilts (in flat colors), or if he's really lazy and hasn't returned them, skirts he's accidentally pinched from female friends.

Well, Worn Slouch Hats often adorn his head.

**—SEMBLANCE INFO—**

**Aura Color**

Khaki

**Semblance Name**

Bounding Force

**Semblance Explanation**

He can channel his aura into his legs, letting him 'bound' great distances, at great speed, or even off the air (has only ever gotten 3 uses in a single event and it damn near tore his leg muscles apart and weakened his bones enough that they broke upon landing), he can also turn this force on an opponent, though still 'suffers' from some knockback and can't always realine to stand on the ground.

He can also charge up his Bound to get further or go faster, and if he has something to lay/rest on, hit harder too.

Tell: His legs glow. Very obviously.

**—PROFESSIONAL INFO—**

**Kingdom**

'Nowhere' (Formally)

Vale

**Combat School**

N/A self/family taught in (the middle of) Nowhere, a place beset most evenings by at least 2 or 3 Grimm

**Hunter Academy**

Beacon

**Hunter Team**

•AZRE (Azure)

**Moral Alignment**

Chaotic Good / Almost Lawful Good (rules and regulations kept him alive and liked but that was their point, normal people have a way to many additional ones)

**Occupation**

Hunter/Student

**Previous Occupation(s)**

Mine Hand/Gem Cutter (Family Business)

**—WEAPON INFO—**

**Primary Weapon**

Ji Euroka - An incredibly durable, somewhat heavy, Ballistic Shield made of interlocking plates with golden yellow and forest green highlights. In/behind it's pivot/interlocking points, it has lights that can be activated quickly on the held side for blinding opponents in combat with quick flashes, but outside of combat, and with a little finagling, it can just be used to light and area for scouting and such.

He wears/carries it with his right arm when in use, and has it positioned on his back ready for easy slide in and pull around, leaving his left (dominant) hand free

**Primary Weapon (Second form)**

No real secondary form, just firmly interlocked, so the lights can't be used, but it is technically even harder to break/breakthrough. Also when he has it on his back (where he store it when not in use as most people do with their larger weapons) it protects him from behind, almost as if he, you know, HAS A GOSHDARN SHIELD ON HIS BACK!

**Secondary Weapon**

He has bandoliers and belts of various grenades and flashbangs and other thrown projectiles and weapons, since aside protecting/blinding things, that's his main ability, throwing things well, rebounding/ricocheting things even better.

**—PERSONALITY INFO—**

When engaged/engaging, Zaffre is Warm, Friendly and Optimistic, but is otherwise quite for the most part.

Almost always thinking, usually on how to get out of situations that may arise, which what to throw and where to make the most effect, who in the room is a threat, and who will be in need of protection.

His optimism is that yeah this is what will need to happen if things go south, but they're not! This is fine!

He is often mistaken for Naive but he very aware, and will not hesitate to calmly/kindly rebuke any attempts to abuse said perceived naivety.

He may never be the smartest person in the room, but he likes to think he is one of the cleverest (usually not the most, especially if there are trusted Adults around)

He's very open to other people's ideas and traditions, often seeking out more information, on their cultures, cuisines, or just them in general.

**Likes**

"The Simple Things"

Music ("Genre is irrelevant if it's good")

People standing up for themselves/Protecting others/Working together.

\- teaching other people how to do these things.

Gems and Pretty things

Art, I guess, he doesn't "Understand" it but he well appreciates the work that goes into things.

Tinkering

**Dislikes**

Heavy Enforcement of rules/regulation

People who ignore the rules/regulations

People pointing out his name is two colors/his eyes are pink/he's "in a dress/skirt" (except when he is)/shields aren't weapons

Cultural Ignorance/Insensitivity (not in the "I'm offended/offended on their behalf, as in "Really? Come on be better than that people!")

Work that is too Labour intensive with little to no thought needed while doing it.

The color Pink. No real reason, he just never liked it

That he's suddenly facing racism against Faunus? Like, this is new to him, he grew up in a close-knit community where everyone at the very least was civil to each other?

**—FAMILY INFO—**

Mother - Vivian Grey, Miner and Gem Worker, Hardy as they come.

Father - Jet Grey, Farmer, and Retired/Ex-Hunter, Beacon Alumni, Passed on his Passion for Protection to his children.

Twin Older Sisters - Gloom and Ruby Grey, Gloom was the biggest ray of sunshine in 'town' and changed her name specifically to be ironic and put a little smile on people's faces because of it. Ruby is a lovely name for a lovely, hard-working and highly analytical girl, named after their godmother who matched these traits, Zaffre assumes this is just the personality of all Ruby's.

**—BACKSTORY INFO—**

Born and raised on his families Mine and Farm in the middle of Nowhere (it never had an official name since it wasn't even really a town), he was witness to countless and frequent Grimm attacks, which the hardy and well-versed Miners and Fighters and Outcast of the area managed to fend off… most of the time. It was always sad when they lost someone, or someone's home was destroyed but the 'town' always came together and helped.

Zaffre didn't like the Farmwork his Father did so he would venture with Mother to the mine sometimes, to help out as best he could, eventually settling on the not so laborious task of Gem Cutting/Washing/whatever else needed to be done with the pretty things.

He even foolishly decided to try and help out in the fights with the Grimm, he was smart enough to not get close but him throwing things at and annoying the Grimms wasn't exactly the best way to not be targeted, forcing him to retreat.

He would sometimes have to throw pebbles and distractions away from any mine entrance he and Mother were near, and that sometimes meant sneaking away from the entrance some ways before starting the misdirection.

On one such venture away, he came across the exact Grimm he was trying to distract, and he had never nor ever has since ran so fast, or had such luck and to trip and fall above a sinkhole, just in time to the Grimm to miss it's pounce, causing the sinkhole to take them both down.

In his panicked fall, he kicked his legs, something inside him making the air push back.

The Grimm landed with the sharp crack of a spine breaking, it's body and his unintentional hops letting Zaf land relatively safely.

Grimm in the area were rarely far from on another though, and he knew with all the noise some more would come, He tried climbing out, but just couldn't get the grip needed.

Then he thought, he could feel another something within him, he drew upon it, standing at the bottom of the sinkhole, he concentrated above him and jumped.


End file.
